Arachnid's Runaways
by garlandfruit
Summary: What if Arachnid hadn't really killed Tailgate? Here's a story i made up, i hope you like it and i suck at summarys. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Tailgate was still alive; Arachnid had only made it look like he was dead. She was going to keep him as a prisoner along with another Autobot, who was named Red Alert. Well, tailgate was hanging on by a thread. She had captured Red Alert when she found him spying on her for the Autobots, of whom were only able to rescue Arcee and left Tailgate thinking him dead. They thought Red Alert was now on the nemesis, but this was not true. He was in her grasp, and kept in another cell than Tailgate would be kept in. No need for having the Autobot fix him too well and giving him a method of escape.

Well, Arachnid took her pet human of which she had taken from earth when it was just a baby and had 'raised.' The human was a 16 year old female named Clara, and always seemed uncomfortable about the way Arachnid extracted information. Now as Arachnid sat on a comfy chair with Clara in her lap, fingers running across the human's back, she ordered her men to have the medic fix Tailgate and bind them both in the same method they did Arcee.

"But Ms. Arachnid, you treated that femme so badly. If you've already tortured and scarred these 2, why do it again? The medic is about to go mad and has not said a word since he arrived." Clara said, hoping Arachnid would not hurt them.

"Which is exactly why you're going to be caged and placed in the same room as them. When my men leave you alone in there, hopefully they will give up information to a poor, abused, little organic like you." Arachnid said as she still massaged Clara.

"Ms. Arachnid. You have always treated me like a pet, and now you're going to beat me and stick me in a cage? What have I done to deserve this?" Clara asked, causing the massage to stop. Arachnid ran a finger across her face, enjoying the feel of Clara's soft skin. Then she held clara's chin and slowly lifted it until clara had to sit up and look the giant spider in the eyes.

"I have slipped you a sleeping pill and stuck you in a cage after you have nodded off on your bed. Once you're in there, I drop you off with a false death threat of some kind and listen in. This time you will be doing this all your own, so please don't mess up." Arachnid said menacingly. "I don't believe I need to bug you this time, so just don't mess up. It'll be a while until it's time for this, so just go to sleep or I will make sure you fall asleep during this back rub you are bout to receive." She added, and Clara got the picture.

Though this bit of information disturbed her, the human got comfortable and closed her eyes. She knew arachnid would squeeze her shoulder and konk her out if she didn't. Clara felt like some pawn in another one of Arachnid's mind games.

…To be continued….

Well, hoped you like it and please review. Next Chapter Arachnid's plot will take place. You'll have to wait to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Red Alert had been summoned by the guards to fix Tailgate. After a couple of hours, Tailgate was as good as new. Then the two were bound with laser cuffs like Arcee had been, and left to sit there for an hour. Now it was about time for Clara to show up, but Arachnid had wanted her to dress a certain way.

"Now Clara. For me to do the make-up right and make you look like you've been beaten, you have to take off your shirt and stay still. I've done this plenty of times, and it always works." Arachnid said while holding a weird object with powders and etc. It was her make-up kit.

"But Ms. Arachnid, I got in the itchy heavy rags you told me to where. Do I have to wear that gunk you put on yourself to try and make yourself look better when you look just the way you are?" Clara asked, looking at the weird object.

"Why of course you do, how else will I make old scars and new flesh wounds without hurting you? Now take off the raggedy shirt." Arachnid said in a way that sent chills up Clara back.

"I have seen it all before, and you have never been shy about this before. Why are you starting now?" Arachnid asked, getting creepier and creepier, like she always did when she got to 'play' with prisoners.

"I don't like the feel of your make-up and you want to stick me in a cage where I can't wash it off." The human replied.

"You're doing this whether you want to or not. The only reason I'm not slipping you sedatives is because the medic would know you're drugged and see the trap. Now, the sooner you do your stuff, the sooner you can wash off the make-up. Remember who is bigger and would win the fight if you struggle." Arachnid said in her creepy casual way.

"Fine, but I won't like this." Clara said as she flung off her shirt, thankful she was still wearing her bra and some raggedy pants. Arachnid carefully did the make-up, and questions filled Clara's mind. "Umm… Ms. Arachnid? May I ask a question?"

"What is it my dear Clara?" Arachnid asked.

"How many times have you drugged me to use me as a decoy?" Clara asked, holding back a sob.

"Oh, every once in a while. Now stop fidgeting before I really do whip you raw instead of doing the make-up." Arachnid casually threatened, getting creepier.

"Ms. Arachnid, will I be locked in the cage, or can I get out?"

"Of course you can get out. The cameras are down for a day or two, so I'll be waiting for you in the nearest south hallway. All of my men will be positioned south of you, so just go south and we'll find you." Arachnid said, now creeping Clara more than ever before. Clara did know that the part about the cameras being down is true, because they just started the 3 day job of upgrading the cameras yesterday.

"I will go in the direction you have pointed me Ms. Arachnid." Clara agreed blankly, knowing this was a trap. The guards would be in the same places, and Clara knew how to get around them. Clara would escape in one of Arachnid's ships, but driving would mean lots of running around and jumping, so if she planned to go anywhere, she'd need to free the prisoners for help.

Back with Tailgate and Red Alert….

"What is she up to? She has a plan, and wants information from us." Tailgate said looking at his bonds.

"Oh, she is going to try and pull a fast one on us. But I'd like to know her plan too…" Red Alert stopped talking having heard Arachnid go down the halls, carrying something metal.

Arachnid opened the door and deposited a covered cage in the cell the 2 Autobots were in. She uncovered the cage to reveal an abused human.

"One would think beating you would be enough, but you act up all the more. Tonight I'm having a very special guest from Vedali come over, and he'll be bringing a very special portable snack onto his ship that he can eat anytime he pleases." Arachnid threatened. And Clara knew she had to escape.

Arachnid left after that, leaving the 3 alone.

"I knew she had a trap set up. Well, I'm not going to spy for her like she asked." Clara said opening the cage.

The manner of which Clara got out of the cage stunned Tailgate and Red Alert.

"Wait, can you help us escape?" Tailgate said.

"Well, I don't see a reason not to. I was thinking about taking a ship while their working on the security system." Clara said, hoping they would help her. She could do it without help, but she'd most likely get caught.

"-How do you know where everything is?" Tailgate asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am Arachnid's… the nicest word would be pet. I'm sick of watching Arachnid play mind games on people who are stuck in chains. Can we go now, or would you rather be a part of her next mind game?" Clara said pressing a button on top of the cuffs to release the two of them.

"Of course we can. Here, need a hand down?" Tailgate said looking at Red Alert and holding a hand out to Clara. She jumped into it and let him lift her down. After getting the door open, the rest was easy. Clara helped them get around the guards, and after enering a code in a door or two, they were at the ship Clara had prepared to steal. She had set up the minicon controls and had put a few supplies in there.

Before long the three were flying off, with Arachnid and her goons on their tails…

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Suggestions welcome.


End file.
